little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Magica de Spell's Wrath (version 1)
On the surface, Mickey wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Minnie, swam to her, and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn the male black mouse. "Mickey, you've got to get away from here." said Minnie. "No, I won't leave you." said Mickey. He was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Bubbles glowing purple started rapidly appearing at the surface. But before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large blue spike with silver stars came between them, and it was revealed to be part of Magica's hat. It was Magica DeSpell! They were lifted as Magica, having transformed into a giant duck witch, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible, roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea, gazing up at the giant duck witch before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" sneered Magica. "Look out!" cried Mickey when they noticed one of Magica's giant tentacles coming down on them. They both dove into the water and avoided her tentacle. Magica was now all-powerful. With the trident as her possession, Magica created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" she boasted, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Mickey from Minnie again. "Mickey!" she cried, as she saw him plummet to the water. Mickey gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Minnie looked up at the insane, giant duck witch. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" she said, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Magica looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Minnie managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Mickey swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Mickey was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "MICKEY!" Minnie wailed. Mickey was under the water, but then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Mickey rushed to the steering wheel. As for Minnie, she was still hanging onto the rock. The evil duck witch Magica DeSpell looked over and saw Minnie holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock making turn into rubble, but Minnie dodged and fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Mickey, he struggled to get to the wheel, with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocking him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Minnie looked up and saw Magica staring down at her with an evil grin. Magica unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Minnie barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Mickey made it to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Magica while Magica was too preoccupied to notice him. Minnie was curled up and terrified as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to use that for his advantage. "So much for true love!" Magica laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Minnie's eyes widened in fear as she watched Magica raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand, Mickey jerked the helm a hard turn at the last second. This caught Magica's attention, and she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The duck witch's bloodshot eyes widened. Her beak opened into a shocked "O." Mickey steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Magica roared with pain and started to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. She wrapped her tentacles around the ship as she began to sink. Mickey dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Zsa Zsa, Daisy, and Pudge hid their eyes from the devastating light as Magica sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the duck witch exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Mickey slowly crawled to the shore and collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Magica DeSpell sank to the bottom of the ocean. The hat and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Magica's old lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Magica had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mer-animals as the effects from the duck witch's spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and hat floated back to the sea bottom, then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature Yen Sid, who changed back into his old self, and he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything was truly back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Final Battle Scenes